Trial by Water An SMG4 Fanfiction
by hubworld77
Summary: Mario and SMG4 are stuck together on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean. Can they actually not be idiots for once while attempting to survive and get help? This story was made by SMG3.exe it is not by me.
1. Part 1: Don't Stop Me Now

**NOTE: This isn't my story this Story was made by a Amino user named He told me i can upload this story if i did so i am so i hope you like this story that he'd made and i hope you guys Enjoy it!:)**

 **Part 1: Don't Stop Me Now**

He had already known that going on a plane again was an awful idea, but for some reason he thought it wouldn't end this way.

The whole crew planned to spend their vacation at a tropical resort. The flight that the rest were on was full, so SMG4 opted to wait for the next one. Mario came along, considering the airport terminal had spaghetti and the plane menu didn't.

After it all, SMG4 only then realized he had unknowingly chosen who he wanted to face certain doom with...

The next flight had been going smoothly for a time. That is, until it turned into less of a flight and more of an unfinished roller coaster.

"We're all gonna die! I'll never get to kiss my spaghetti again!" Mario screamed along with the rest of the passengers as the plane nose dived.

SMG4 hyperventilated, clinging onto his oxygen mask for dear life as he did so. He gave Mario one last look- a look of certain gratefulness. It was as if to say "it was nice knowing you", before passing out from the sheer amount of panic and anxiety.

When he opened his eyes again, the ocean was up to his throat. The plane was sinking into the depths, planning to bring him with it unless he did something.

"Oh crap-" SMG4 sharply inhaled, going under and struggling out of his seatbelt.

Mario was now the one that was out cold. His hat had flown off somewhere, his overalls soaked. He was close to drowning.

The blue mustached man's eyes widened, and using the rest of his energy, he heaved the plumber out of his seat and through the window- barely making it to the surface with the added weight...

When they made it above water again, it was a miracle that a large, floating piece of the plane was close by. He shoved his unconscious friend onto it, lying on it himself.

"Where's Fishy Boopkins when you need him..." SMG4 panted, laughing weakly as the makeshift boat floated into the endless sea. He kept a lookout for as long as he could, trying and failing to wake Mario up. Soon enough, he too collapsed from exhaustion.

The two fat Italians lied there, amazingly still alive. Only time would tell if that would honestly last, considering how the two usually act when they're together anyways.

Thus, their bodies hit the sand.

-Part 1 end-


	2. Part 2: What Goes Around Comes Around

**Part 2: What Goes Around Comes Around**

"Damn..."

SMG4 and Mario had woken up on a golden beach, the metal plane float they had lied on dragged on the shore. A small forest was behind them, along with a couple of hills. But nonetheless, the island was still small enough that you could see the end of it.

Mario flopped down into the sand. "Mamma mia...we're going to die here..."

SMG4 looked at the plumber, taking blue cap off to fan himself in the heat.

"Maybe we will, if you keep grumbling about it. We need shelter and food, or else both of us are as good as dead."

"Save it!" Mario grumbled in annoyance, getting up and wiping the sand off his drenched overalls.

SMG4 got up as well, rubbing his head. "Do you...even know how to survive?" He remembered Mario's attempt at making a survival show. It did NOT go well.

"Um..yeah! Mario's always prepared!" He felt his empty pockets and looked around the beach in a moment of silence. "...Never mind."

SMG4 sighed and shook. "Idiot. Follow me."

The duo walked into the forest, bickering along the way. Finally, they reached a clearing that seemed suitable for a shelter.

"Here seems like a good place. Bring me a bunch of sticks and twigs."

Mario scoffed. "The hell are you gonna do? Lounge here comfortably while I do the dirty work?"

"I'm going to start the damn fire!" SMG4 growled, his massive amount of patience starting to diminish.

"Fine!" The red plumber raised his voice, stomping off into the underbrush, gathering all the sticks he could find. It took a little while, but when he returned, he found SMG4 and no fire.

He was aggressively rubbing twigs together, his white gloves ripped and dirtied. "Come on!" He yelled at the pieces of wood.

Mario narrowed his eyes, smirking and dropping the sticks in front of the blue capped man. "Looks like you suck at this."

SMG4 turned somewhat red. "Says the guy who almost died in a forest alone once, since he was too retarded to even do anything!"

Mario's fists trembled. "You...son of-a bitch!" He tackled SMG4.

The two of them began to fight, the sun setting and already disappearing behind dark storm clouds.

Finally, enough was enough. SMG4 blew up from rage.

"I saved you from the crash, you spaghetti psycho! Now I'm starting to think I should've left you in that chair!"

The red plumber fell silent and backed away, a genuinely hurt expression on his face.

SMG4 processed what had come out of his mouth, and his expression completely changed. He approached the plumber. "Mario...I'm sorry...I-"

Mario turned and ran away into the forest, his signature hat falling off his head- left behind.

"N-No! Come back! I'm sorry!-" SMG4 cried out, but he was already alone.

"..."

He leaned down and picked up Mario's hat, dusting it off in sorrow. He didn't mean to lash out like that...and now his friend was out there alone.

SMG4 clutched the cap tightly, hanging his head. As the rain continued to worsen, he ran after Mario.


	3. Part 3: Unlucky Ones

p class="italic center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Part 3: Unlucky Ones/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Mario? Mario! Get back here!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"SMG4 panted, sprinting through the woods. He held his friend's soaked hat tightly, gritting his teeth. There was no sight of him, and all he could hear was the worsening rain./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"This was all his fault. Sure, Mario was far from smart, but he had taken it too far. Rule number 1 of survival was not to get split up, and he had broken it without thinking. "..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"SMG4 could only hope that spaghetti lover didn't get himself killed within minutes of separation./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""I'll find you, bud."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"—-/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Mario ran as fast as he could, his expression empty. He could survive on his own...he'd show him./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"It wouldn't stop raining; it was only getting worse. He cursed, slowing down his pace to catch his breath. When he looked to his side, the plumber found a cave. Not perfect, but it would definitely shield him from the storm./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"He slid into the tunnel, exploring a little deeper before plopping himself down against a rock. It was extremely dark, but at this point Mario didn't care. He felt his head for a hat, finding it gone./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Shit."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"He sighed, curling up a little bit. Did SMG4 really mean what he said?/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Mario was silent for once in his life. He missed the castle...he missed his spaghetti. He missed Luigi and even Peach a little. He missed playing Smash Bros at Bowser's place. He missed it all./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Was he going to die here?/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"His stomach growled, making him close his eyes and drift to sleep, as if that would cure his hunger./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"—-/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Hours passed. It was raining so heavily that SMG4 couldn't see a thing. He felt as though he kept coming back to the same place./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"The underbrush started to flood. The water was cold, and extremely unpleasant. It brushed against him until he turned pale with goosebumps./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""God damn it!" He yelled at the sky, leaning on a tree. Where the hell did Mario even go? It wasn't like he'd be able to find anything, much less a fat Italian./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"SMG4 shivered violently. After being exposed to the elements for that long, he started to go numb./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Maybe he deserved this?/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Lightning struck a tree next to him, making his eyes widen. He screamed, diving to the side to avoid getting smashed by the falling bark./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"When he opened his eyes, he felt okay, for the most part...That is, until he tried to get up./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""So this is what I get, huh."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"His foot was trapped beneath a massive, thick set of drenched branches. The sky only rumbled angrily in response./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""...I'm so dead."/p 


End file.
